


Feeling

by aaronzee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, rated mature because theres like 3 sentences describing sex lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren's new life brings new experiences, new feelings, things he's never known before- and Aoba is there in the center of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammaray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/gifts).



> prompt: REN GETTING THE URGE TO CUDDLE AND LIKE “AOBA??? I ????” 
> 
> i took ur idea and rolled with it i hope ur okay w this hhhahhh its kinda. really off topic but. alright

When Ren was released from rehab, he knew that his journey to a full recovery was far from over. Months later, he still had mountains of issues to overcome, things to learn about and experience. 

 

Aoba was there for Ren through it all, standing by his side and encouraging him, guiding him on a path to becoming human. 

 

When snow began to fall in late November, Aoba had gently taken Ren’s hand and guided him outside to teach him how to catch the snowflakes on his tongue. Ren marveled at the tiny bits of frozen snow, knowing what they were in theory, only now, for the first time, he was able to physically experience them. They tasted just like water, and according to Aoba each and every one was unique. They felt cold to the touch, and melted in seconds when Ren tried to hold one in his palm. He grew saddened at their short lifespan, and tried to avoid touching them ( _“I want to preserve their beauty.”_ ), until Aoba laughed at him and reminded him of the water cycle. 

 

They ended their day hopping around the street trying to catch the most snowflakes in their mouths, deciding to call it quits and just go back inside when they smacked into each other, neither of them watching where they were going. 

 

In mid-December Ren gave himself his first papercut. He and Aoba were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Seragaki household, putting holiday greeting cards into envelopes for Tae together. Ren had thought he had mastered control of his fingers a while ago, but a single moment, a simple distraction (the sight of Aoba’s pink tongue, flicking out to slide against the tip of the envelope, was more than enough to get him sweating), and his finger slipped, slicing open on an envelope. 

 

“Ren! Are you alright?” Aoba fretted, noticing his boyfriend set the envelope down in favor of gingerly holding his finger.

 

Ren was too preoccupied to respond, barely hearing him anyway, fascinated with the sharp stinging sensation on his fingertip. It brought back memories from his days as an allmate, wandering Platinum Jail with Aoba. The cut was a faint echo of a similar pain he had felt when Aoba had taken him to the allmate store, made an offhand comment that struck him deep, like his insides had been sliced open because he wasn’t good enough, soon Aoba wouldn’t have a use for him, he was obsolete and he would get thrown out and he had failed Aoba, Aoba, _Aoba_ -

 

He was jerked out of his daydream by a hand lightly slapping his cheek and comforting fingers caressing his face. Ren blinked and flinched, finding his finger safely patched in a Doraemon bandage and Aoba flashing his pearly white grin up from where he knelt in front of him, worry disguised by relief that Ren was okay. Ren pursed his lips and kissed Aoba’s hand in silent thanks.

 

Of course, there were plenty more sensations that really stood out to Ren: the relaxed feeling in his muscles after a particularly good stretch when waking up in the morning, the surprisingly intense pain when he stubbed his pinky toe on the edge of the couch, strong water pressure on his back in a hot shower, finally scratching a stubborn itch on the one part of his back that he just couldn’t reach without help, the loneliness he only ever noticed when Aoba was at work and all of their friends already had plans for the day, tasting a warm brownie right out of the oven and washing it down with a swig of cold milk, the feeling of Aoba’s head resting on his shoulder after he had come home from a long day at Heibon, Aoba’s soft tongue sliding against his, the taste of Aoba’s bare skin as Ren pleasured him as best he could with his inexperienced mouth, the feeling of Aoba’s hole clenching around Ren's dick as he struggled to maintain his self control and enter slowly instead of tearing him open, and the sting of Aoba’s nails clawing at Ren's shoulders as he was brought to orgasm. 

 

All of these things, and the fact that he could share them with Aoba, made life worthwhile. Even when life decided to pitch him a screwball and introduce surprises, he was more than ready to face them as long as Aoba was there.

 

Ren was used to the idea of urges and impulses and could recite the dictionary definition off the top of his head if asked. Unfortunately, they were still a struggle for him to hold back.

 

“Aoba,” Ren started from where he sat at the kitchen table while Aoba leaned against the counter, microwaving his dinner; he had gotten home late _(“I ran into Koujaku on Aoyagi and he was drunk again, I couldn’t just leave him.”_ ) and missed his meal. Ren’s forearms were currently laying palm up on the table, hands clenching and unclenching into fists as he fought, rather weakly, to suppress a sudden, overwhelming desire. He did not want to interrupt Aoba’s dinner with his unimportant needs, Aoba had worked hard and deserved to eat in peace. “I...”

 

The microwave beeped and Aoba retrieved his meal, taking a seat next to Ren. “What’s up?” Aoba quirked his eyebrow, a habit Ren noticed he had developed recently, a form of body language Ren had learned meant he was curious or incredulous.

 

“I have the strangest feeling, and I am unsure as to how I should properly express it.” 

 

If Aoba’s brow raised any higher it would be swallowed up by his bangs. “Is it sexual?” He inquired, only half-teasing.

 

His question wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, as in the past Ren had asked about things multiple times that had turned out to as, _“Um, that’s something people do during sex.”_

 

“Not this time, no,” Ren looked up from his hands to make eye contact with Aoba. ( _“It’s rude body language to not pay full attention when someone is speaking,”_ Tae had told him earlier that day.) “It’s more like... I’m not quite sure, but it would require me breaking the ‘keep your hands to yourself’ rule.”

 

Aoba laughed at him, his cute giggle accompanied by a grin that Aoba only used around Ren- something that Ren could call his own, a part of Aoba that he didn’t have to share with Koujaku or Clear, Noiz or Mink. “Silly, you know you can break that rule when it’s just us, go ahe-” Ren didn’t give Aoba a chance to finish, cutting him off in his rush to scoot their chairs closer together with the resulting loud metal-on-linoleum screech, and immediately wrapped his arms around Aoba, clutching at the back of his shirt. Ren buried his nose into the long hair that framed the base of Aoba’s neck, inhaling deeply the scent of his shampoo and a faint trace of sweat leftover from a hard workday. “Ren, what? Did you seriously just want to cuddle?” Aoba chuckled, reaching the hand that wasn’t holding his fork up to ruffle Ren’s hair. 

 

There it was. The feeling of satisfaction after giving in to a particularly strong impulse.

 

Or maybe it was just because he was surrounded by the familiar warmth of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [B)](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a8926e0abb1ff9ccbc443d1616f8837e/tumblr_inline_mz0y63X6471r1tro1.png)


End file.
